world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
04032015SeriadMaenam
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 20:13 -- 08:14 CA: Hey Maenam! 08:14 AC: whallllle hello Seriad !!! 08:14 CA: What's up... girllllll? We haven't spoken in like... When was the last coven meeting? 08:15 AC: I dunno weeks aqo or somefin at this point 08:16 CA: Yeah! What the fuck is going on? I thought I'd ask you since we, don't really speak too often. But also you might be just as out of the loop as I am so... *shrug*? 08:18 AC: lololololOLOLOL like they ever told me qlub all in the first place 08:18 CA: Same. 08:19 CA: It's kind of funny, being a light player, and knowing Jack shit about anything. Oh! BUt I do know that Sami decided on Teams I guess. 08:20 AC: reeeeeeelyl 08:20 AC: like do tell 08:20 CA: And then the kids and that other douche, uh... Doir. started talking about worlds? I wasn't really paying attention. 08:20 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA sends Maenam TEAMLAYOUTS -- 08:21 CA: But then everyone started bitching and she left the memo. 08:22 AC: I sseeeeeeeaaaaaa 08:22 CA: Yeah. What's a reserve team? 08:23 AC: probably the peeps they want sittinq on the sidelines with their qills in their shameholes 08:24 AC: or waterever I dont reelly care what paintbitch and the rest do anymore 08:24 CA: Aw. But she's on the team too so... Maybe she's trying to lead from the sidelines? 08:24 CA: Whoa! 08:24 CA: THat was kind of mean Maenam. Heheheheh... 08:25 CA: What happened? 08:26 AC: lolololOLOLOLOLOL Sami and I have some diiiiissaaaqreeeeements 08:26 AC: Id supes iqnore water she says if I were yu 08:27 CA: Oh well uh... If you say so? 08:27 CA: But splitting up the group will end in... A bunch of death maybe? 08:27 AC: like look Seriad lets face facts 08:28 CA: Oh right. looking back at my messages, Nate called you crazy. But... You aren't? So... 08:29 AC: exaaaaaaactly 08:29 AC: and like 08:29 AC: you me and Meowey are the only three trolls left from our universe 08:29 CA: Oh man, we are?! 08:29 CA: I wasn't even counting... Wait Rilset! He's still around I think. 08:29 AC: true dat 08:30 AC: pffffft Rilset is tooooo busy with his qirlfrond or dealinq with his dauqhter to count on for anyfin 08:30 CA: Oh man... And like... All of the humans are left. 08:30 CA: Except for Aura. She was Cool. 08:30 CA: And Leon... 08:31 AC: seeeeea what fishstickinq toqether qot almost all of us trolls? 08:31 AC: A BIQ FUCKINQ PILE OF HORSESHOE CRABSHIT 08:31 CA: Well you're not wrong... 08:32 AC: qurl water we even doinq dealinq with thepse chumps 08:33 CA: I dunno... Mutual benefit? They need a Healer, and you're our only blood player! 08:34 CA: Not that I'm even all that important. When Kate already exists. And all those young, upstarting sylphs running about... 08:34 AC: seeeeeeeaaaaa theyre totes fuckinq undermininq yu qill 08:35 CA: :c 08:35 AC: buuuuuuttttt if there was a dudden shift in like team manaqement 08:35 AC: you could be totess crawsome 08:35 AC: like yu slwaya shouldve been 08:35 CA: I do kind of want to be totes awesome... 08:37 CA: Are you saying we start an uprising/rebellion or somethin', Mae? 08:37 AC: =:D 08:38 AC: =:D=:D=:D 08:38 AC: =:D=:D=:D=:D=:D=:D=:D=:D=:D 08:38 AC: that 08:38 AC: is 08:38 AC: totes 08:38 AC: what 08:38 AC: I 08:38 AC: am 08:38 AC: sayfin 08:39 CA: Hahah cool. But there's only like... two of us? 08:40 CA: I guess I have my majyyks, but other than that, I'm pretty weak combat wise... If it... comes down to that. 08:40 AC: lolololol Seriad 08:41 AC: three of us 08:42 AC: when you include Merrow 08:42 CA: Oh! Hey! Yeah he's kind of cool, I guess. I totally helped him stop the Herald. I'm great. 08:43 AC: wait hold up a qlubbinq second 08:43 AC: Herald? 08:43 AC: he was THERE !?!?!!?!? 08:43 CA: Yeah remember him? Muscular, sexy dude, blue eyes? You guys dated I think? 08:44 CA: Yeah he was. He was hopped up on rage drugs or something, and then we froze him, and Jack saved us. 08:44 CA: Kind of? 08:44 CA: He really just told us to run. 08:44 AC: I 08:44 AC: sea 08:44 CA: NO ONE TOLD YOU?!??! 08:44 CA: You'd think that was a pretty big event. 08:45 AC: nooooopppppeeeee just clueelss old me as usual 08:45 AC: lololololLOLOLOLOLLLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOL 08:45 CA: Aw. We can change that. :c 08:47 AC: yes we cen Seriad 08:47 AC: yes 08:47 AC: we 08:47 AC: can 08:48 CA: :D 08:48 AC: buuuuuuuuut first Imma have alittle chit chat wi4h Jack 08:48 AC: until then Im qivinq you a tooooootes secret mission 08:48 CA: Uh... 08:48 CA: Wh... J-Jack? 08:49 AC: itll be fiiiiiine 08:49 AC: trust me 08:49 AC: =:D 08:50 CA: Uh... A-Alright I-I guess... 08:51 AC: buupuut lkie I said I qotta mission for you 08:51 AC: suuuupes easy too 08:52 CA: O-Okay, W-What is it... Maenam? 08:52 AC: all yu qotta do is keep an eye on the humans for me while I fiqure my shit out 08:52 AC: suuuuupse simple riqht? 08:52 CA: I can uh... I can do that. 08:53 AC: qreeaaaaatttttttwhite 08:54 AC: itll be our lil seacret 08:54 AC: =;D 08:54 CA: That's hot. 08:54 AC: totes bb toets 08:56 CA: So are we uh... D-Done here? 08:58 AC: lolol toooootes done Seriad 08:58 AC: seeeeaaaaa ya 08:58 AC: =;D 08:58 CA: Bye! -- carewornAstro1ogist CA ceased pestering aestheticChitin AC at 20:59 --